Seeing is Not Believing
by azuraaa
Summary: Is it possible to wake up one day and realise you're no longer you? no longer the person you once were? seeing is not believing
1. Stay Safe

Streams of silky sunlight filters into the dingiest single room the leaky caldron had to offer. Gingerly placing one small foot onto the dark lacquered wooden flooring Aria flinches as the coldness. Recoiling back she tucks her legs next to her body, resting her chin on her kneecaps. Sighing deeply she leans slightly forward and lets her long black curls fall over her face, creating a veil. Contemplating weather it was the right decision to look beyond her curtain of hair and enter the world before her or to recluse back into her fort of pillows and live out the rest of her days sleeping. 'No.' she utters in the smallest of voices. 'No.' she says again in a much louder and confident tone. 'I'll be strong.' Nodding to herself Aria stands abruptly and shoves her ocean of curls over her shoulder letting the ends tickle the small of her back.

As a women of 5'1 it is rather easy to get lost in a crowd. But Draco spots her right away. He sees her across the room, sitting at the bar sipping on a shot of fire whisky. He smirks _my kind of women._ He thinks to himself and quickly shakes the thought of his mind realising it was 5o'clock in the morning. _What is she doing drinking at this time in the morning?_ He was baffled completely however saw this as an opportunity to use as a conversation starter. 'Draco dear, tell this kind sir how you're at the top of you're classes.' Being pulled back to reality Draco rips his eye away from Aria who now had her head resting in her hands looking down at the table. 'oh yes, I am currently excelling in all my classes.' Draco answers curtly eyeing up his parents companion. Draco had never met him before and why his parents insisted on meeting him at this absurd time of the day he just couldn't fathom why.

'That is certainly commendable son, now would you be so kind as to bring us another round of drinks, you know what we like right.' Realising he had just been dismissed from the conversation by this strange man Draco stands abruptly and strides over to the counter and places his order. 'hey.' Draco says in a low tone, meant only for the mysterious stranger with eyes so dark they appear black and skin the colour or rich golden honey.

Pushing her hair out of her face she looks up at the stranger. Charcoal black eyes and steel grey eyes lock, both intense and both fighting for dominance to see who'll look away first. 'Hey…' Aria says slowly after a few seconds. Allowing Draco to be the alpha in this situation by being the first to evade his stare. Aria slowly turns back to the drink in her hand that the stranger next to her had so kindly bought for her.

The bar man returns with Draco's order of drinks and wordlessly returns to the back room. With a curt nod at Aria Draco returns to his table 'are you sure he's ready… I mean can he really' the stranger says in a hushed tone. Draco clears his throat to make his presence known and all three members of the conversation heads shoot up. Draco places his drinks down on the table and stand there glaring at the man. His father sends him a glare in return meaning for him to make himself scarce. Doing just that Draco turns on his heel just in time to see the man that had been sitting on two stool seats away from the girl was now helping the passed out Aria up the stairs. _That's odd, he can't have been there with her…they weren't sitting together._ Draco ponders as we wonders back to the bar to order himself a butter beer. Still in deep thought the sudden realisation of the situation dawns on him and Draco stands abruptly nearly knocking over his own beverage. Stalking over to the stair case where he had seen the girl disappear down and reaching the first room Draco places his ear to the door hoping to hear it was her in there, but there no sound. Walking to the next door he does the same but it is still completely silent. Nearing his fifth door just as his head nears the batted wooden frame of the door he hears a shrill scream that slices the thick silence that had befallen the inn in the early hours of the morning. The screaming ended as quickly as it started. Slamming the door open Draco see the stranger straddling the girl. A rush of relief floods his body when he notes she is still clothed, her top that had been slightly ripped down the front indicating towards a struggle. Grabbing the first object he sees Draco lunges at the strangers and brings down the base of an antique lamp on his head. The lamp smashes and blood cascade down the strange man's head as he falls to his side onto the floor. Draco runs over to where the stranger lays and stomps on the man's neck and then one more time for good measure. He spits on the foul creature that lays before him passed out and turns to face the girl on the bed. Whimpering the girl shakes her head however it would seems she's can barely move. Draco knew why of course, that man must have spiked her drink. Nearing the girl her whimpers turn to cry's. She fears Draco will finish what the stranger had failed to do.

'shhh, it's going to be okay. I am not going to hurt you. Please understand.' Draco says desperately wanting to get this girl out of this room as quick as possible before someone else stumbles upon this situation. The girl nods tears still streaming out of her eyes leaving trails of wetness down her cheeks. Picking up the girl bridal style Draco exists the room but doesn't know where to go 'Where's your room, you're staying here right?' the girl in his arms just stares at the ceiling. He sees her mouth move ever so slightly but no sound comes out. 'Hey… which way is your room?' he says more softly, Draco lowers his face near her and leans his ear closer to her mouth. In just barely a whisper he understands her directions and sets off in the course of her room. Manoeuvring the latch of her door with his foot seeing as he still has the frazzled girl in her arms he enters the threshold of her room and gently places her on the bed. Sitting next to her he gingerly lifts his hand to stroke the hair out of her face. At first Aria recoils at the strangers touch but then her body softens and she allows herself to indulge in his touch. Stroking her hair just as her mother had done Aria lets the tears stream once again from her eyes. Draco unsure of himself takes his own jumper off and lays it on her, covering her exposed chest.

'Draco!' a shrill voice echoes throughout the corridors.

Seeing it as his cue to leave he stands slowly, but bends down once more and gently kisses the stranger on her temple. 'Stay safe.' He whispers against her skin. Lips still pressed to the base of her forehead. With that he stands and leaves.

Not bothering to bid his parents guests farewell he follows behind his mother, walking down a dirty alleyway. 'You! ... You little bastard. Look what you've done.' It was the monster from before, dried blood all down his form. Lifting his wand directed at Draco with an evil glint in his eyes 'Avada…'

'Avada Kedavra' Lucius Malfoy finishes first. The evil man drops to the floor in a heap. Lucius looking unbothered by the use of this particular curse simply places his wand back into his cane, turning abruptly on his heel and makes pace for their chosen destination. Taking one last look at the pathetic excuse of a man lying dead on the floor Draco smirks.


	2. The First Day of Many

Aria eyelids twitch as she feels the sun baking her skin through the window, she forces one eye open and then the next. Taking a deep breathe in Aria remains lying in bed staring at the little dust particles floating in the stream of sunlight. She inhales again and the scent of mint and musk enters her nostrils, averting her gaze downwards Aria spots the grey jumper laid over her, _that boy_ memories of last night comes flooding back and Aria fights to stifle back a sob. _I'm so stupid_ Aria keeps saying to herself.

A light rap on the door pulls Aria back into reality, rubbing her eyes on the edge of the blanket as she stands walking over to the door. 'Who… whose there?' Aria asks in a shaky voice, heart pounding with fear of what might be her impending doom.

'Aria dear, it's me… Remus.' Outside Remus waits a moment for Aria to respond, when he's met with silence he inquires again. 'Aria… can I come in please? We have to leave.' On the other side of the door Aria pulls on the blonde strangers jumper and lifts the latch allowing her mother's friend entry. Growing up Aria had come to think of Remus as an uncle, the fun uncle, you know the one that only comes to visits during holidays baring the most intriguing presents? That was what Aria had always thought of him as, just that and not her legal guardian. Nonetheless here they were in Aria's room standing in awkward silence unsure of how to go about further developing their relationship now that Aria's mother wasn't there to fill in the blanks. 'Ah… you know we leave today, you know… for your first day? Did I tell you I worked there two years ago? Yes well that was then, the school is excellent of course, it's where I met your mother…' at the mention of her mother Aria wipes her eyes to get rid of any tears, surprised to find there were none. _Maybe I've used them all up._ Remus noted the slightly puffy eyes as sign of Aria having cried a lot most likely for her mother and did not want to push her into conversation if that is not what she wished. Instead he tapped his wrist which Aria noticed lacked a watch but she nodded anyway understanding the universal sign as to hurry up. Remus said no more but gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder before retreating back into the hallway.

Ten minutes later Remus hears three heavy thuds, averting his gaze up he sees Aria looking fresh faced and struggling to drag her case down the staircase. Whipping his wand out he assists her by shrinking her luggage. Smiling in appreciation Aria slips her belongings into her pocket as a pang of hurt floods her body at the notion that everything she owns is now small enough to fit in her pocket. She felt like a nomad, a women without a home, forced to carry the burden of her life and little belongings with her. Still, she trudges forward knowing her mother was a nomad for much of her post Hogwarts life, which would explain why Aria never knew her father, she just knew his name was James. Aria has snuck into her mother's room once, seeking some galleons to buy some sweets but instead stumbled across a letter detailing that the 'night' they shared was all a mistake, asking her mother's forgiveness because he couldn't honour her or the baby she now carried, begging that Aria's mother never disclosed his identity as Aria's father. Scrunching her nose up at the memory Aria meets Remus at the bottom of the stair case. 'Ready to go?' Aria asks in the most cheerful tone she could muster inwardly cringing at how fake she sounded.

'Yes dear.' Remus replies beaming down at Aria, guiding her along to a more open part of the inn, once there he apparated the two to Hogmeade where Aria got her first real glimpse of the castle. It was magnificent, tall and strong and slightly foreboding in all its medieval glory.

The trek leading up to the castle was an enjoyable trip that consisted of lush views of forestry and a quaint little town. However the good nature of the trip was short lived as the entrance to the castle became clearer, looming over Aria's petite body. 'Right well this is where I'll have to leave you.' Remus says interrupting the comfortable silence they were both enjoying. Then without any warning Remus bundles Aria up into a tight hug, speaking into her hair he says in a hushed tone 'I know I'm leaving you here but I'm not leaving you. I'll always be there for you, as your home or as your family. Always remember that.' Nodding against his chest in agreement she inhales sharply squeezing her eyes shut not wanting to forget this feeling, this feeling of having a family. It had felt so long, so very long since she had witnessed her mother taken from her when in reality it had only been around a four months since that retched day. _A man covered in a black cloak had banged on the door demanding entry. Her mother must have expected this dark figure because wordlessly she had grabbed Aria by the wrist and shoved her into a cabinet, not wanting the stranger to be aware of Aria's presence. The cloaked man had entered the small house wordlessly and uttered those words… those disgusting words that the mere mention of send Aria spiralling into a state of utter pain and remorse. Avada kadavra_

Taking a step back from Aria another women stands before her. Dressed in a crushed red velvet gown she peers down at Aria, gold framed spectacles barely hanging onto the bridge of her nose. 'I am professor McGonagall dear, and I will be your transfiguration teacher this year. But before that, you must meet the headmaster.' Ushering Aria inside she looks over her shoulder once more to see Remus smiling and waving, one hand in his pocket, his casual demeanour carried into everything he does.

The entrance to the headmaster's office was nothing short of enchanting. Stepping onto the first step under the Gryffindor's wing McGonagall says clearly 'Liquorice whip.' Suddenly the stair case jolts into life sending Aria stumbling forward trying to steady her footing. Approaching the door to the office Aria gulps down the lump in her throat but hears clearly 'don't worry Harry, I'm sure she will warm up to you in no time, she is after all your, ah… it would appear she has arrived.' Suddenly the door swings open and Aria stumbles in over the threshold, embarrassed beyond compare her cheeks flush a bright red that the headmaster seems to find humorous. Still chuckling slightly with one hand he beckons Aria forward 'come child, sit, sit by Harry there, he'll be your guide and friend whilst you adjust to life at Hogwarts.' Taking a seat beside the boy Aria gives him a slight awkward wave as he nods in return. 'Now to come to the matter of sorting, I understand you have been home schooled for the past five years however whilst here you gain a second family, your Hogwarts family. Normally we would place the sorting hat on your head but you are an exceptional case where due to the unforeseen circumstances of the previous four months of your life I have deemed it would be just if you resided with the house of Gryffindor.' Trying to remain her composure at the mention of her mother Aria simply nods, not trying to give way to any emotion.

Seeing that Harry had stood Aria stands with him, with once last nod of farewell directed to Dumbledore Aria follows Harry out of the office. 'So uh, I guess I'll show you to your dorm, you'll probably want to settle in… if you have any questions just ask.' Harry says reassuringly. Not wanting to engage in another conversation Aria nods and starts walking meaning for Harry to take the lead and guide her.

Much to her disappointment the dormitories were not single rooms and instead she found herself sharing a room with several other girls all of whom seemed friendly enough, but friends were not what Aria was wanting at that moment in time, instead she just wanted her mother, or Remus… or possibly that boy… how she would kill to see that boy, to thank him or just even see him again Aria felt desperate. Instead, she put on the jumper he had left behind, crawled into her four poster bed and slept beneath the covers in a cocoon of wishful thinking and longingness.


	3. Grey and black

The next morning, Aria awoke to find herself in a luxurious four poster bed, silk sheets caressing her skin adorning the colours of her house brought an odd feeling to Aria. As if all this was a dream however Aria's surrealism was short lived. Aria felt herself being gently shaken at her side, then more roughly Aria had no choice but to open her eyes and see who dared intrude on her ponderings. In front of her stood a pretty girl, slightly frail looking with a blown out shortish brown haircut, reminding Aria somewhat of a poodle. 'urm hi... I'm Hermione, I'm friends with Harry... you met him last night right? Right well urm we're going down for breakfast and wanted to let you know you're welcome to join us? We'll be waiting downstairs.' The brunnete breathes out in one breathe, inhaling deeply and regaining a normal breathing pattern she stares at Aria hopefully, twiddling her thumbs. With a slight nod and small smile Hermione rushes out a 'great' and is out of the door before Aria can even utter a _see you there._

Mentally preparing herself for the copious amount of socialising Aria was about to throw herself into she reassures herself that this is all for the better. That she just had to take the plunge or she really would find herself all alone. Nodding to herself reassuringly Aria slowly descends the cold stone staircase to meet her entourage for breakfast. Once there she is met with several ginger people, all sharing some familiarities, quickly realising they must be related judging from their various ages. Harry is there also along with Hermione. Clapping his hands together once and standing to gather everyone's attention which was now situated on Aria, taking her in for all she is. 'Shall we head down?'

Silently thanking him Aria follows behind the black haired boy, two boys then fall into step beside her who had earlier introduced themselves as Fred and George. 'she's a looker ain't she George.' The first says cheerily, winking at Aria in the process making Aria chuckle and blush slightly at the comment.

'I agree Fred she really is, must suck to be Harry then.' George adds on equally as cheery, confusing Aria but she didn't have long to dwell on this as Harry turned abruptly and sending George daggers with his eyes before returning to an animated conversation with Ron about wizards chess. Shrugging this encounter off as some private joke the two long term friends shared Aria releases the thought from her head, engaging in conversation with Ginny about how the four houses differentiate.

Mid-sentence, that's when she sees him, that's the moment the world stopped spinning. For that single moment where only the two of them resided. The universe completely barren except these two beings, intrinsically connected with a silver string tethering the two souls as one. As a flash of blonde and grey passes by she feels her his eyes bore into her, creating concaves in her face where relief pooled. there he was walking with his friends, away from her and the mere thought drove her mad but he's silent now, watching as the beautiful stranger he had saved stands a mere meter away. The silver string that binds them tugs and Draco feels himself taking a step forward. Draco allowed himself to be pulled, lulled into the strangers dark eyes, so eerie he could almost fall into the darkness and emerge himself completely in it's depth. However the moment of tensions passes as quickly as it had emerged as she turns her head forward, the intensity of his eyes had caught her breathe and she needed to catch her herself. Mirroring her action Draco too turns, heading towards his destination, mind cluttered with solving the mystery that is her.

Harry waves a hand in front of Aria's face, trying to bring her back to earth 'Aria, hey, I was just asking if I could see your class schedule.' Nodding quickly Aria pulls out the piece of parchment Harry was pointing too in her hand. His eyes scanned over the paper, taking in all the information. 'Brilliant, we're in most classes together.' Harry informs.

Entering Defence against the dark arts Aria takes a seat beside a girl who introduces herself as Pavarti. Craning her neck to scan the classroom she sees no sign of her blonde saviour. Heaving out a great sigh Aria slumps into her desk, the thrill of seeing him once again draining out of her taking her enthusiasm for learning with it. The rest of the day proceeds in a similar manor, Aria all the while trying to see him again, even if for just a brief moment in the halls again. Aria was starting to believe she had imagined this boy, but that couldn't be true because here she was in her dorm wearing his jumper, saddened to note his scent was slowly fading.

Plucking up the courage Aria makes her way down to the common room where her breakfast company were gathered once more in their leisure time. They all sent her a welcoming smile before carrying on with their conversation. Not paying much attention to what they were talking about Aria perches herself upon the worn out arm rest of the seat Fred had situated himself on. 'Urm... do you guys know that blonde boy. With the green robes?' Aria asks quickly in one breathe.

A collection of gasps follow. 'Ah, so she speaks.' George cuts in, only to be elbowed in the stomach by Ginny in the stomach. Only realising that now was the first time she had spoken to any of them first without being spoken to Aria lets out an awkward chuckle, scratching the back of her head, looking at her feet sheepishly.

Hermione seeing the look of embarrassment flash across Aria's face cuts in 'do you mean Draco? He's probably the most memorable blonde in Slytherin I can think of?'

'Yes!' Aria says with a bit too much enthusiasm standing up and snapping her finger in realisation, briefly remembering hearing that very name being called out at the leaky cauldron that night. The rest of the guys stare at her weirdly. 'Ah sorry, it's just I couldn't remember his name and it was bothering me.' Aria says trying to cover her tracks.

'Why?' Ron says sharply 'did that little git start on you already?' he asks with a sneer on his face, a clear distaste for the boy displayed across his face. 'Come to think of it... he wasn't in class today at all.' He ponders.

'Yes, there was a distinct lack of annoying pompousry in class today.' Hermione adds, a small smirk displayed across her face. Aria notes everyone's attitude shift at the mention of her saviours name and decides it would be best not to say anything about their previous meeting.

 _Draco._

Aria's mind reels. Finally. She had a name for the face.


	4. Mischievous Introductions

Having broken her undocumented vow of semi silence with everyone Aria allows herself to relax and conform to the social norms of teenage society. Endeavouring into frivolous conversation about boys, teacher and gossip all alike Aria felt a warm feeling inside her. _Acceptance._ Enjoying the heat the flickering flames reflected onto her face a wave of happiness washed over her.

'You know at the mention of Draco, the little ferret was awfully rude to Ginny on the train earlier. I feel as if he could do with a little welcome back to Hogwarts surprise.' Fred says, staring off into the distance, a mischievous sparkle in his eye. One could walk past the lanky ginger and almost see the evil prank formulating in his mind.

Everyone except Hermione agreed to partake in the prank, writing it off as irresponsible and a waste of time. Aria however who was not partial to the idea of pranking Draco accepted the invitation into the huddled circle the boys and Ginny had formed, not wanting to feel left out or pass up the opportunity to see Draco, if only for a split second.

The plan was in motion almost immediately. The six of them snuck out of the Gryffindor together and thanks to Harry's map they knew exactly where to find their victim. Their plan was to single him out and attack him with an array of colour changing paint bombs.

The six approached the section of the castle where they knew Draco would be and they all came skidding to a halt, bumping into each other one after the other trying to avoid being seen. Once the target was locked into place they all dispersed, getting into position.

Draco was perched on the mount of a large statue and unsurprisingly he had his two henchmen at either side. Ginny, fulfilling her allocated role in the plan strolled past the trio casually, acting as if she didn't notice them. Not having his presence noticed clearly irked Draco as his face upturned into a half smile half sneer 'well well, what do we have here? It's the little blood traitor. Off to open another secret chamber?' his trolls burst into laughter, a deep intimidating sound that made Aria shrink back against the wall in her hiding spot.

'Hopefully whatever's in there comes to get you first.' Ginny spits back with a wicked sneer spread across her face to match his.

'You little peasant, look at you in your hammy down robes, disgusting.' Draco spits venomously. From where Aria stood she couldn't believe the story playing out before her.

'Ferret.' Is all Ginny somewhat weakly replied, the fighting spirit now gone from her form almost immediately. As per the plan Ginny rushes off as she 'accidently' drops a bag of sweets, Draco's human trolls zeroed in on the confectionary almost immediately. Scooping the transparent packet up with their paw like hands, the crinkling of the packet resonating throughout the empty corridor. Shovelling the pastille green hard candies into the mouths they make appreciating sounds as their tongues suck the sweets into nonexistence. The powdery sugar coating smeared across their lips, giving the impression that the duo were in dire need of the some lip balm.

'Crab, Goyle… you two look a mess.' Draco says a picture of disgust painted across his face. The former turns to apologise to their leader when he suddenly slaps a hand across his mouth. A sudden burst of puking starts. Little jets of brown lumpy liquid escaping between Goyle' finger tips like a hole in a dam spurting everywhere. Crab on the other hand had not been so prepared and spayed a jet of vomit in Draco's direction. The liquid barely missing his shoes. Draco squeals in fear of his precious designer shoes and side steps quickly. Beside her Aria could hear Harry and Ron trying to stifle their laughter. When the vomiting subsides for a moment the two boys take one hard look at each other and leg it back to their dorms to puke in peace, trails of vomit following after them.

Draco turns on his heel eager to escape this mess however is stopped in his tracks when a he notices a small blob coming towards him. The girth of the blob becoming considerably larger as it got closer. Within a blink the latex balloon of magical paint slaps him across the face. Weather the bomb left a red mark on his face no one would know because now his face was the colour of teal, no, now purple… it was a deep shade of auburn now and the ferocity on Draco's face matched up with the colour of his nose. Before Draco could properly react another paint bomb comes flying towards him, landing straight on his knee. Draco instinctively grabs his leg. Now in a slight crouching position he spins in quick motions trying to catch the culprit, resembling a deer caught in headlights. Across the corridor she spots Fred and George in their hiding position high fiving at their excellent aim and as if realising both twins turn to the other three and give the nod.

Next to her Aria can see Ron retracting his arm, taking aim and launching straight between his shoulder blades, sending the now no longer blonde stumbling forward. Barely missing the puddle of puke near his feet Draco lets out a shout and Ron had to clamp both his hands to his mouth to stop him from giving them away. Harry takes his aim and lands his paint bomb right on his Slytherin crest. _Ouch_. Aria thought having noted just how proud that particular house were. It was Aria's turn and she already knew before she left the tower that she wouldn't be able to throw the bomb, but now the time was here she had no idea what to do. Ron smacks her on the back as form of encouragement but he underestimated his strength because he sends Aria flying into the open. All giggles cease. The silence is so thick you could slice it was a knife and serve it to Crab and Goyle for dessert. Aria struggles to make eye contact and instead concentrates on the cracked face of the statue taking in his beige stone face hardened by a time of war and his own making fully aware of Draco's eyes boring into her face. All the boys come forward now and Draco finds his voice. 'Potter… you orphan…'

'Students out of bed!' everyone turns their head in the direction of the noise. It was a shocking gaunt man, his thinning brown hair hanging in thing scraps across his shoulders. 'Students out of bed!' He shouts again, quite out of breathe at that, a cat trailing behind him. With the current situation the group had failed to realise curfew had started. Filch looks pleaser with himself with catching a whole hoard of students breaking the rules however he comes skidding to a stop when he runs into the trail of puke the two trolls had left, stumbling backwards into the puddles he falls on his butt and a chorus of screams follow.

Taking it as their chance to escape everyone splits up, Draco running left and Harry to the right. Aria had to make a choice, clenching her fists Aria takes a deep breath and runs down the left exist of the corridor. Approaching to a descending staircase Aria takes the steps three at a time, desperate to catch up to him. At the last leap Aria's foot slips and she tumbles down the last few steps, colliding with a strong back. Spinning in an almost animalistic fashion with pure venom in his eyes Draco comes face to face with the mysterious girl from the leaky cauldron. Instead of spitting vicious insults at the idiot who dared cross his presence in his current state a small 'oh' escapes his lips, surprising them both.

Regaining his composure 'You.' Draco spits, eyes narrowing at the paint bomb in her hand but no hateful words sprout from his mouth. Draco's mind goes blank and he can't arrange any clear cohesive thought in his mind. Instead… his face softens. 'Are you okay?' he finds himself saying far too softly. Aria simply nods, not trusting her voice in case it breaks.

Toughening up and clearing her throat she asks 'What about you?' this time Draco nods back in response, laughing nervously he scratches the back of his head, a reaction to the awkwardness of the situation but his face instantly changes to one of repulsion when he brings his hand back to himself noting the pastel pink paint now lodged under his nails. Aria laughs nervously too noting his facial expressions and her face quickly turns to one of horror 'um… I wasn't going to throw mine' she stumbles out quickly.

Draco's face hardens, he looks down at her due to his tall stature 'I believe you, but don't talk to me again, understand. You are a Gryffindor and I a Slytherin… you're new, I know… I'm letting you off this once. But word of warning, avoid Potter, avoid that whole mess, this is me saving you a second time.' With that Draco turns and walks away. When he is clearly out of eyesight Aria scoffs. _Saving me a second time? Who asked him to?_ Face hardened by the bitter taste of her first proper meeting with him her face softens. _He is still the guy that saved he, he is still… he's still him._


	5. Learning to be nice

The next day was less than hilarious as the classroom designated for Defence against the dark arts filled up. Aria sat one seat behind Draco but on the opposite side of the classroom. 'Mate.' Chimed in a dark skinned boy with defined cheek bones and jaw line. 'Why is there teal in your hair?' he enquires, stifling laughter. Ron beside her was also struggling with containing his laughter. Draco slaps a hand to the back of his head to mask the spot of matted paint he had missed washing out. Ron not being able to contain himself bursts in to a fit of laughter earning glares from the Slytherins. 'And what.' Echoed Snape's voice throughout the room silencing the laughter. 'Is so amusing?' he carries on in his monotone voice, emphasising each and every syllable. No one daring to speak back, Ron keeps his lips tightly sealed. 'Ten points from Gryffindor.' He finishes without hesitation earing a chorus of moans and groans from the rest of the members of the house. 'Ten points from anyone who makes another sound after I finish this sentence. Is that clear?' he questions willing someone to succumb to his simple mind game. No one does and he continues with the lesson.

Once the lesson was over Aria made a beeline for the exist. Despite being aware that Draco was in this class she had come to understand the status quo of this setting and the relationship their two houses share.

Making her way towards the library Aria thought she could slip in some private revision. The library was a wondrous place and the the scent of old books engulfed her senses, the scent of knowledge, mystifying in all its notions. Feeling right at home Aria wanders the long passage ways running her hands down the multitudes of books spines enjoying the feeling each individual bump beneath her finger tips.

Carelessly walking Aria trips over a haphazardly strewn books that lay on the floor. Its black leather front shinny and eccentric smelling. Picking it up Aria flips to the title page 'The Dark Lord and Death Eaters; a Complete History.' A shiver ran down Aria's spine merely reading the title, but the deed was done. Aria's curiosity had peaked and now she had to see what information lay on the brittle pages. Heaving her bag onto the table in a more private corner of the library Aria makes herself comfortable. Curling her petite self onto a chair Aria delves straight in, the words making her feel sick but leaving her in awe all the same. 'The baby survived yes, but who else survived that evening remains a mystery.' _Is that referring to Voldemort?_ Aria pondered. She knew the basic history of the dark lord, but nothing in this detail. Not wanting to know anymore Aria goes to put the book back, turning to the front page to find its reference to ensure it goes back to its rightful allotted place but the book had no such information noted down. Instead what she read made her skin crawl, making bile rise in her throat. _'For Aria, always read between the lines.'_

'Aria!' she hears in a powerful voice causing a slight scream to escape her lips before she clamps her hand to her mouth, stifling the remainder of her voiced reaction.

'Oh… Draco' Aria breathes, a small smile playing on her lips.

'You left so quickly, it was a lucky guess that I'd find you in here' Draco stumbles out, his face flushing red at the embarrassment of admitting he had been looking for her.

'Well… I'm here' Aria replies feeling like a fool at her inability to produce a proper sentence.

'What are you reading?' Draco asks innocently trying to have a proper conversation with her.

'Nothing!' Aria replies abruptly, shoving the book into her bag. Draco eyes her weirdly for a moment before taking a seat opposite her.

'Can I study with you?' Draco asks quietly. It was an odd notion to him to have to ask permission for such trivial matters, but having held Aria in his arms in such a precious state, he couldn't bear to be his usual dominant self. He felt as though he had to be extra cautious, like a child approaching a wild hare in the forest he had to be quite and gentle and… whatever else correlated with being a nice person. He was learning along the way what that meant, but he would figure it out and get close to her. He had to find out why she always looked so sad. Not when she was hanging out with her annoying Gryffindor friends. But when she was alone, just walking in the corridors, or when she sat quietly amongst her friends on the edge of the group. She always looked sad, distant and lonely despite all the people who flocked to her attention. Draco had to know, he had to know what made Aria so sad, what made her happy… how to make her smile. It was his personal mission. Mainly because he was sure the leaky caldron was not their first encounter.


	6. Blood and Bones

Aria felt as though she was stuck in some sort of twilight zone. The book she had found in the library had deeply disturbed her and according to rumours this wasn't the first time a book had mysteriously appeared in someone's presence. Still, the book was a secret Aria kept to herself. She was still new here and didn't want to give anyone incentive to stop being friends with her. Plus out of sight out of mind. As long as Aria kept the leather book at the bottom of her trunk under her bed, it didn't really exist… right?

One benefit to being desperate to distract herself from the fact that she was most likely being watched or followed was that she learnt people were a great distraction. Aria became considerably close to the people around her. This of course included Malfoy and although their casual meetings were both few and fleeting, they were heart-warming none the less. Their friendship forged over the bond of loathing homework the two would meet in the library, providing Draco could shake off his Hench men for long enough.

'Hermione… why are you crying?' Aria quizzed, trying fast to make her legs keep up with Hermione's brisk pace as she rubbed her eyes raw, speed walking back to their common room.

'It's that prick Draco isn't it. Calling her names as usual.' Ron said with a face set in pure hatred, softening a little as he looks into Hermione's red rimmed eyes. A sudden burst of courage overcame Aria, skidding to a halt Aria chews on her bottom lip for a moment. 'Aria, what's wrong' Ron asks confused at her abrupt halt.

'You go ahead.' Aria says hurriedly, already turning around, zooming down the hall causing passing students to stop and state at the indistinguishable blur. Out of breathe Aria skips down the stair case almost colliding with several students at the same time. But Aria was a women on a mission and her path of trajectory was in clear sight. She was going to talk to Draco. Talk to him and ask him to stop, if their new found friendship meant anything to him he would at least ease up somewhat and not make her close friends cry at the least.

Aria very rarely lurked in the dungeons and only dared enter its depth for potions related queries however there was a first time for everything and as Aria stumbled about the hollow hallways in mostly ignorance she felt alone. It didn't help that the only other people down there were Slytherin house members and they didn't look all too pleased to have her lurking around in their territory. One student going as far as to ram into her on purpose as he passed her by _little shit_ she thought.

She didn't let that derail her from her mission though. She trudged forward a look of sheer determination plastered on her face. As she entered deeper and deeper into the dungeons Aria felt a gnawing at the back of her head. A pit formed in the bottom of her stomach and the hairs on her arms stood up. Everything felt so wrong. At the end of the hall was a single doorway. It's ancient looking frame dusty and old, untouched and unused. And although every moral fibre in her being screamed _turn around_ she couldn't, she simply couldn't. As she approached the door Aria moved her arm forward to pull the door open she noticed her hand were shaking uncontrollably. Still she continued to test fate.

Inside the room was empty. A classroom set up yes but every inch of the class was covered in dust, a thick smog of unclean air filtered out. Aria had learnt of this classroom. A student had died in here a long time ago. That is why this room remained untouched. Taking one step forward Aria was surprised how cold she felt once she passed the threshold. She shivered against her will. Rubbing her hand on her arms trying to regain some warmth. Stepping into the centre of the classroom Aria approached the central desk. Upon the desk lay a small box. This box however was not coved in a thick layer of grime and dust. It was ancient yes but it had been well taken care of. It lacquered lid sleek to the touch. Thumbing the lid Aria opens the box to view the context. Inside the box was encased in a bedding of dark silver silk of which laid a ring. Without touching the ring Ari could read the insignia _'Bravery courses though our blood and bones'_. The words meant nothing to her and Aria proceeded to touch the ring. As she made contact with the ring however a shrill scream rang in Aria's ears, like a kettle screeching at its boiling point. A rush of wind flew out of the box and a shadow with the face of a disfigured man came rushing out. It swopped a circle before it turned its attention on her, coming towards her fast Aria screamed, covering her ears from the screeching noise willing everything to just stop.

And it did.


	7. Mutual Visitations

Eyes still unopen Aria feels around herself, palms flat on what seems to be a bed Aria scrunches up part of the blanket she lays upon, the sheets crinkling at her touch. It was rough and must have been washed an unfathomable amount of times. But it smelt clean. The room where she lay in fact smelt clean, like fresh linins on a sunny day, running in between you mothers laundry playing hide and seek between the sheets.

A hand closes around hers and the touch sends her body into shock, sitting up suddenly everyone sitting around her gasps. Leaning forward Hermione grabs her other hand trying to lull her back into her bed. Panting Aria shakes her hand free from Harry who must have been the original culprit that sent her into shock. She wipes her forehead with the back of her hands, surprised at the ample volume of sweat. Everyone remains silent, allowing Aria a moment to regain her composure.

'What happened?' Aria finally whispers in a voice so small she herself even struggled with comprehending what was just said.

Leaning forward Harry sits up straight in his chair. 'you… well you…' struggling to find the right words to say, Ron chimes in being well, Ron.

'Bertie bots every flavour beans?' he asks cheerily, trying to diffuse the situation earning an eyeroll from Hermione. 'I got a vomit flavour last time.'

'Thanks Ron, but hold the vomit. I could do with a glass of water though please, I'm parched.' Aria replies, appreciating the effort on his side and reaching for the pitcher of water on the side table. The water feels like magic running down her throat. Aria takes greedy gulps, savouring the feeling of being quenched and hydrated.

'What are you doing here Draco, sod off will ya.' Ron spits causing Aria to choke.

'Draco.' Aria breathe when she's regained composure, a little water dribbling from the side of her mouth. _Fuck._ Wiping her mouth on the corner of her shirt she looks up into his eyes, for a moment the infirmary is hushed before Harry breaks the silence.

'Can we help you?' Harry asks icily.

'Shut it Potter. I'm not here for you.' Draco spits back, steely gaze softening when they land on Aria's Black orbs of intensity.

Clearing her throat Aria asks innocently 'how are you?'

Laughing at the ridiculousness of the question Draco can't help but break his usual composed character 'I could ask you the same.' He chuckles out. From across the room you can see Ron mouth _what the hell?_ To the other two member of the trio.

'Draco was the one who actually found you… down… down there.' Harry mumbles out. Nodding in reply Aria vaguely remember the proceedings of what happened to her in her last few moments of consciousness.

'I just wanted to make sure you were okay… you looked dead.'

'Draco.' Hermione cuts in angrily.

'What? Granger. I said she looked dead, not that she was.' He spits. Turning his attention back to the patient at hand 'yeah so… I'll see you again later.' He adds nonchalantly. He puts forward a clenched fist. Puzzled Aria stares at his hands. Both big and strong. Raising his brows he urges her to brig fourth her own hand. Hovering her palm under his clenched fist a cold bit of metal lands on her small weak hands. The object felt both alien and cold. Sending a shiver down her spine. Aria's hands automatically closes around the foreign object as she brings her hand by her side. Not ready to look at the item in her fist.

Without another word Draco turns and leaves, leaving the scent of mint and musk in the air. 'What's that?' Harry asks in demanding town that sounded unfamiliar to her ears.

'My quill nib, I leant it to him in class.' Aria answers in the smoothest town she could muster. Harry of course did not believe this for a second, but he knew his place and at this moment in time he had no right to demand answers. But he would do, sometime in the future when he could tell her the truth.


	8. Inquiring

A few hours after everyone had been dismissed madam Pomfrey declared Aria fit to return to her dormitory. The journey to the tower was never ending and slightly daunting. She had lied, to their faces at that. How would she face them? The ring wasn't even that big of deal, so why did the little bit of silver in her pocket weigh down like a brick of lead.

Instead of going directly back to her room as per instructed Aria made a little detour. Dragging her feet along the way Aria simply wandered, wondering. She had made it to the seventh floor without even realising. Pacing back fourth she wondered about what to put in her letter to Remus. It was about time she opened up to someone about all the questions she had about herself, and who better than the man who knew her better than she did.

It was past curfew and naturally Aria thought she was hallucinating when she looked to her left and a door had fashioned itself in place of where she was sure there was nothing but plain wall. The last time she had opened a suspicious door she had ended up unconscious, waking up in an infirmary with little relocation of the previous events. But still. How could she resist a magical door that oozed wonder and charm. Lifting the ancient, rusted latch Aria stepped forward, and much to her relief was left in wonder at the room that stood before her. It was beautiful, the candles alloted around the ceiling floated in place, emitting a soft vanilla scent, walking along the walls Aria could feel the room. It was _Alive_. The stories that had been shared in this room resonated from the walls. You could almost touch the history baked into the stone slabs. In the centre of the room sat a desk. It ringed similar to the desk she had seen in Dumbledore's office. It stood there solid and powerful, emitting authority and strength. It must have been carved from one majestic tree. Taking the only available seat in the room she sat in front of the desk, running her fingers along the ancient wood. As if anticipating her arrival before laid a fresh parchment and quill. Shutting her eyes and letting the scent of the room engulf her senses she let her body run on autopilot. Her fingers moving automatically. Formulating words on the parchment, as if her life's energy was flowing onto the very page.

 _Dear Remus_

 _I am sorry I haven't written to you sooner. Whilst here I've felt so lonely, but not alone. I've felt fear and happiness. And I suppose I was just adjusting, adjusting to feeling again. I had been numb for so long. I wouldn't know pain even if someone had removed a limb whilst I was still conscious. But that's beside the point. How are you? How does it feel regaining your freedom again? You always talk about Tonks and how the moment you laid eyes on her… the world stopped spinning. I've been thinking about that a lot lately. It sounds magical. I want my world to stop spinning. To slow down, maybe for a day. I feel like I need more time. For what? I'm not sure. I just feel like somethings closing in on me. Like there is an imaginary hour glass and I'm trapped in it. And if I don't break through the glass then the game truly is over. It's a puzzling feeling the plagued me for days. I don't want to sound rude. The first time I write to you and I'm asking for a favour. A vague favour at that. Remus I was wondering if you could tell me. Tell me about myself. My past, my heritage. Anything that makes me feel more connected to where I am._

 _Love your one and only_

 _Aria_


	9. Love Potions

A few hours after everyone had been dismissed madam Pomfrey declared Aria fit to return to her dormitory. The journey to the tower was never ending and slightly daunting. She had lied, to their faces at that. How would she face them? The ring wasn't even that big of deal, so why did the little bit of silver in her pocket weigh down like a brick of lead.

Instead of going directly back to her room as per instructed Aria made a little detour. Dragging her feet along the way Aria simply wandered, wondering. She had made it to the seventh floor without even realising. Pacing back fourth she wondered about what to put in her letter to Remus. It was about time she opened up to someone about all the questions she had about herself, and who better than the man who knew her better than she did.

It was past curfew and naturally Aria thought she was hallucinating when she looked to her left and a door had fashioned itself in place of where she was sure there was nothing but plain wall. The last time she had opened a suspicious door she had ended up unconscious, waking up in an infirmary with little relocation of the previous events. But still. How could she resist a magical door that oozed wonder and charm. Lifting the ancient, rusted latch Aria stepped forward, and much to her relief was left in wonder at the room that stood before her. It was beautiful, the candles alloted around the ceiling floated in place, emitting a soft vanilla scent, walking along the walls Aria could feel the room. It was _Alive_. The stories that had been shared in this room resonated from the walls. You could almost touch the history baked into the stone slabs. In the centre of the room sat a desk. It ringed similar to the desk she had seen in Dumbledore's office. It stood there solid and powerful, emitting authority and strength. It must have been carved from one majestic tree. Taking the only available seat in the room she sat in front of the desk, running her fingers along the ancient wood. As if anticipating her arrival before laid a fresh parchment and quill. Shutting her eyes and letting the scent of the room engulf her senses she let her body run on autopilot. Her fingers moving automatically. Formulating words on the parchment, as if her life's energy was flowing onto the very page.

 _Dear Remus_

 _I am sorry I haven't written to you sooner. Whilst here I've felt so lonely, but not alone. I've felt fear and happiness. And I suppose I was just adjusting, adjusting to feeling again. I had been numb for so long. I wouldn't know pain even if someone had removed a limb whilst I was still conscious. But that's beside the point. How are you? How does it feel regaining your freedom again? You always talk about Tonks and how the moment you laid eyes on her… the world stopped spinning. I've been thinking about that a lot lately. It sounds magical. I want my world to stop spinning. To slow down, maybe for a day. I feel like I need more time. For what? I'm not sure. I just feel like somethings closing in on me. Like there is an imaginary hour glass and I'm trapped in it. And if I don't break through the glass then the game truly is over. It's a puzzling feeling the plagued me for days. I don't want to sound rude. The first time I write to you and I'm asking for a favour. A vague favour at that. Remus I was wondering if you could tell me. Tell me about myself. My past, my heritage. Anything that makes me feel more connected to where I am._

 _Love your one and only_

 _Aria_


	10. Events of the Past

The end of class was a blessing, Ari's face was beetroot red and the air in the classroom was incredibly hot and stuffy. Not waiting for another prompt Aria grabs her books, not bother to mark the pages or tidy away her quills properly and instead propelled for the exit. 'Aria' she hears behind her, the call of her name drowning in the sea of students rushing to their next destination. 'Aria' the voice still called, the desperation evident in the tone. Squeezing her eyes shut Aria storms off forward, she would do anything to avoid that voice. The voice that she found so charismatic and hypnotising. Today was not the day she would get caught out, especially not after today's presentation. 'there you are' Aria hears in her ear as a hand firmly grasps her shoulder. 'Didn't you hear me calling?' Draco pants, looking extremely out of breathe. His minty breathe making the hairs on her neck stand on edge.

'Yeah.' Aria breathes, a proper sentence not formulating in her mind.

'Uh.' Is all Draco has to reply, adrenaline had fuelled his motions so far, but with that slowly fading Draco was left to fend for his self. 'I wanted to ask you… something.'

'Yeah?' is all Aria can manage to sputter out but on the inside was a different story, praying to every and any god there was out there to make Draco not ask the one question she knew he was going to ask.

'what was the last thing you smelled?... I mean he cut you off, the oaf… I'm just curious because… well I don't like cliff hangers.'

Wincing inwardly Aria nervously laughs 'yeah well, it's not his fault, can't take away our time with the other professors.' With an awaked pause to intensify the already extremely awkward nature of the conversation Aria continues, hoping to put an end to the conversation once for and all. 'Argon oil. It was argon oil.' Aria finishes quickly. Turning around in lightning speed hoping Draco doesn't see the blush creeping up her neck she steps around from the corner they had stepped into to finish this uncomfortable escapade.

Behind her Draco was pulling strands of his hair towards his face, trying to smell his hair. He was sure that was the main ingredient in the special shampoo, the one his mother mailed over to him every month. When aria appears around the corner again Draco jumps and pushes all his hair back in a quick sweeping motion, trying to act natural. 'Uh, everyone's gone, we're going to be sooooo late.' Aria says, a hint of fear in her voice. But just then an evil smirk spreads across Draco's face.

'no worry, this hour won't be wasted as long as you're learning something right?' when an extremely puzzled expression washes over Aria's face Draco just scoffs, grabbing Aria's wrist he starts to drag her to the seventh floor corridor. 'Trust me.' Is the only thing Draco says between leaving and arriving at their destination. In any given circumstance Aria would have kicked and screamed before she let a guy drag her to some unannounced destination but with the revelations of the last potions class still weighing heavily on her conscious she Draco pull her along.

After a few moments of watching Draco paced back and fourth like a lunatic a door seems to materialise out of nowhere, jaw hung low Draco walks back up to her and closes her mouth manually, laughing at what he perceived as shock. When in reality it was due to the realisation that this was the door, the magical door that led to the magical room where she wrote her latter. Walking past the threshold Aria deflated immediately when she saw her beautiful desk was no longer there. Instead there was simply a sofa covered in luxurious furs, set in front of a blazing fire place. Raising an eyebrow at Draco Aria takes another step forward towards the fire to warm her hands. Behind her she can hear a nervous Draco choke out a few words. 'Don't worry, I mean I know how this looks, I just thought… I wanted to talk to you. Like really talk to you. Without other people wondering and staring.' Smiling to herself Aria looks directly at him, biting her lip she doesn't trust herself to say anything. Instead she takes a seat on the sofa and motions for Draco to follow.

'What did you want to talk about?' Aria enquires, finally breaking the surprisingly comfortable silence.

'You.' Was Draco's one worded reply.

'What about me?'

'You know what… that night I fou…' Aria raises a hand, meaning to cut him off. She knew this conversation was coming. She was just hoping she had more time to word her response.

'I… I' Aria croaks out. The rest of her sentencing disappearing at the end of her tongue.

'It's okay… I won't judge you… you can be honest with me.' To Draco's surprise Aria starts laughing. He didn't understand what was funny. But he let Aria get it out of her system. When she had calmed down Aria tried to speak again. And this time the words came much more freely.

'Usually when people say they won't judge you it means they will, just inside their head.' When Draco doesn't respond Aria continues with her explanation. 'I… that night I was in a really bad state. You see it was the four months anniversary of when my mother had died… it was also her birthday' Aria says bitterly, her facial expression not matching her tone. 'I don't have a father either… he left before I was born, he could be dead too for all I Know.' This time Aria's facial expression did match her face because both her words and face exuded hate. Grabbing Aria's hand for reassurance Draco shocks both himself and her by his actions, but he doesn't take his hand back. Instead he squeezes to reassure and urge her to continue. Understanding her cue Aria continues. 'When that man offered me a shot of fire whiskey I thought it could cloud my head a bit, help me forget… I didn't think a person could be so evil… to try and do _that_ ' Aria says in barely a whisper. With her eyes glazed over there's a moment of silence and the pair imagine what could have happened that night. 'If you.' Aria finally says, eyes still glossed over, staring off into some unknown distance 'if you hadn't saved me… I would have… I would have.' But Aria can barely word what images plague her mind. Instead she looks to Draco now, eyes pooling in the corner. 'All I can say is… thank you.' Aria finishes, the tears spilling freely now. Not caring to uphold his usual demeanour Draco bundles Aria into tight gripped hug. He had never saved anyone life before he had always been the bad guy, in fact he had never felt like he had done anything worthy of an actual thanks. Hell he had never done anything nice for someone before. But now staring into the vulnerable eyes of Aria's he understood what it was like to truly care and be scared for someone. He let Aria sob into his shirt. He didn't say anything though. Not even soft sounds of reassurance. Instead he rested his cheek against the top of her head and inhaled. The smell of cinnamon shampoo both intoxicating him and lulling him into a state of stillness.


	11. Rationing Power

After opening up to Draco about her past Aria felt emotionally drained. Like a weight had been lifted but also like Aria could never feel anything again, be it happy or sad emotions. But above all else Aria felt a burning shame, due to her own stupidity for trusting a stranger at a pub. Aria decided to give herself some time to deal with all there appalling thoughts and for the past week had successfully avoided interacting with Draco at all costs. This meant studying mainly in her room and sticking to glue with her new trio of friends. At times Aria felt as if she was intruding on their friendship, but the group seemed more than happy to open up, trying their hardest to be inclusive. It was heart-warming.

One dinner time, Aria had just tucked into her roast chicken when a scrunched up paper ball was flung at her head. Grabbing the ball Aria throws it behind her shoulder, not even bothering to see which idiotic Slytherin would try to come in between her and her food. But when another paper ball was flung and this time landing straight on her gravy a nerve broke and she spun around on her bench so fast it made her head spin slightly. 'You little shi…' But Aria's insults fell on deaf ears when the culprit turned out to be none other than Draco himself. With a nasty smirk on his face he simply raised an eyebrow, a gesture meaning to say _what are you gonna do about it._ But unfortunately for her Aria couldn't simply brush the incedent under the rug and instead Harry stepped in.

'You slimy little git. If that's how you start a conversation with a girl you really need to grow up.' He spits. A smirk of victory mirroring the rest of the trio's faces.

Not wanting to have to take a side Aria simply grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him out. Harry willingly allowed himself to be led. 'There's no need to get into an argument with him when you have a quidditch match tomorrow morning.' Was Aria's reasonable response.

When the foursome had relocated to their common rooms an enlightening conversation rose. 'does that prick bother you often?' Ron asked, referring back to the dinning hall.

'No.' was Aria's response, because it was true. She was still in had never said or done anything horrible to her. But she rationalised her thoughts. It was most likely him trying to get her attention after Aria had avoided her for the past week. But what didn't make sense to her was why was she avoiding him in the first place? He done nothing wrong. Just been there to listen and be a shoulder to cry on. And then it dawned on her. Why the idea of talking to Draco again made her feel weak in the knees and nervous. She had given the boy too much power over her. He was the only one in the world other than Remus that knew about how lonely and sad she was, about her mother and how desperate she was to lost connection with reality.

'Guys…' Aria finally says, interrupting a lively debate referring to cheating on tests that both Weasly and Granger were in. the three then turn to face Aria as if metaphorically handing her the mic and shinning a spot light on her face. Gulping Aria continues her sentence. 'I know a lot about you… but you don't know a lot about me.' Aria continues. Praying her plan worked. If she could open up to some other close friends about herself then maybe she could take back some of the power Draco holds over her and ration it out amongst her new found friends.

When Aria had finished her story, it was Harry that got up and sat by her. 'I know what it's like to lose a parent, hell both of them. So you don't need to feel alone anymore. You'll always have someone to lend you a listening ear with me.' Harry says, squeezing her shoulder, a sense of reassurance flooding over Aria's body.

'I'm glad you told us about yourself, It is an honour.' Hermione says in mock admiration, lightening the atmosphere of which Aria was eternally grateful. That evening their friendship was solidified in hushed words of promises and truths.

With the early hours of the morning quickly approaching and a sleep deprived Aria the snores of her bunk mates were starting to drive her crazy. Flinging the covers off with her feet Aria sank her feet into the plush rug, wriggling her in the fabric, enjoying the sensation. Creeping out towards the doorway Aria made a bee line for the seventh floor. Wanting so badly to sit at the masterpiece of a desk and to write her heart out.

When she paced the hallway just had Draco had done she was relieved to see the door appear. When she opened the door however she was shocked to see an extremely dishevelled Draco. His eyes were blood shot and red rimmed. His normally perfectly styled hair askew and his shirt half tucked half untucked. _I know I was thinking of him… but I didn't know you could make people appear._ She thought referring back to Draco's explanation of the room. 'wha… what are you doing here?' Draco questions, his voice both weak and shaky.

'I…' Aria stutters, taking a step further into the room.

'No!' Draco's voice booms. Hand outstretched warding Aria back. Taken aback by the sudden increase in volume Aria takes an instinctive step back. 'Don't… don't come in here right now.' Draco utters. His voice back to his previous deflated state. Turning his back to her Draco slams shut the door of the cupboard he stood before. Palms resting on the edge of the cupboard. His body language screamed that he was tense, on edge and feral. Aria did not care though. Thinking back to the previous time she had ventured in here with him Aria walks forward quickly. Placing a hand on his shoulder she feels Draco tense up under her touch. But in an instant without realising Draco had spun around an embraced Aria. Shocked at first Aria settles into the hug and is pleased to know that this time she is the one comforting him.

'Draco?' she enquires.

'hmm' is his response, Aria could feel the vibrations in his chest as he clung to her, sending her sense on edge.

'What is that?' she queries, referring to the ancient cupboard.

'nothing. Don't ask me again.' Draco cuts in harshly not letting her finish. 'Please.' He says after a few moments of silence. 'Let me protect you for a second time… don't ask me anymore questions.' Nodding against her chest Aria silently agrees. Understanding that everyone has her secrets. Including herself. The engraved ring burning against her chest where she had placed it on a chain.


End file.
